


Meet: Umbreon

by Phantoms_Echo



Series: Pokemon!DCMK [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Conan is a nice trainer, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mammal-like pokemon tendencies, None of this 'egg' stuff, Those are Rare!, Umbreon attacked because he's a wild Umbreon, Umbreon needs some love, start of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo
Summary: Umbreon had been attacked, caught, and chased off from so many battles. All he wanted was for the Trainers to leave him alone! He never wanted to see another one of them again!But... this big-eyed one seemed nice enough...





	Meet: Umbreon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Detective Conan, only the idea for this fanfic.
> 
> PS - Yeah, I know, I shouldn't start another AU Series because I have all of the others. I don't care. Umbreon needs some love!

“Stay quiet now,” their mother said. “I’ll be right back.”

It was night time, the time their mother would forage for food and Eevee and his siblings were meant to be quiet. When she returned, they were allowed to play and roughhouse, but before, they must be silent. Predators lurked in the woods, so they must be quiet and still to avoid being found.

But Eevee didn’t _want_ to be quiet and still!

He wanted to _play_!

“Hey, cut it out!” Big Brother hissed as Eevee chewed on his ear. “Mom said to stay quiet.”

“I _was_ being quiet,” Eevee retorted with another nip. “ _You’re_ the one making a fuss!

“Because you’re biting my _ear_!” Big Brother growled, tossing his head to free his ear from Eevee’s teeth. Once free, he turned on Eevee, tackling the other to the middle of their burrow.

“Hey, knock it off you two!” Big Sister hissed into the dark. “You’ll get the runt in on it!”

“I wanna fight!” Runt whined, unable to get free of Big Sister’s paws. She rolled her eyes and sat on him, pinning him merely by her own weight, “Hey! Not fair!”

“Fighting is for the big cubs!” Big Brother hollered back. He let out a yelp as Eevee bowled him over from behind and the two tumbled out of the burrow and into the moonlight.

“Big cubs, yeah right!” Eevee taunted, rolling and scratching and biting with his brother, “Well, this ‘big cub’ is gonna beat you!”

“Nuh-uh!” Big Brother head-butted him.

“Yeah-huh!” Eevee tackled him and they went rolling again.

“Boys,” Big Sister rolled her eyes.

“Sis! I want up!” Runt whined, wiggling under her paws.

“Give up!” Eevee ordered, standing on Big Brother’s back as the other squirmed.

“Never!” Big Brother howled, trying to free himself. Eevee just held on.

“Do it!” Eevee demanded. “Or I’ll _lick_ you.”

Big Brother stopped squirming. “You wouldn’t.”

“Bleh…” Eevee lolled his tongue out right next to Big Brother’s ear. A string of drool trailed from his mouth.

“Ew! Ew! Ew! Okay! I give!” Big Brother ducked away, not wanting to get spit in his fur. “You win!”

Eevee puffed out his chest with pride. A warm feeling welled up inside him, overflowing as he howled at the moon. Light took over his vision as the warm feeling trickled down his spine and tickled at his paws. A rush of _something_ ran over him and washed away just as quickly, leaving Umbreon shaking his fur.

“Little Brother?” Big Sister called, voice a nervous quake. The runt cowered under her paws.

“Yeah?” Umbreon called back, but he startled at his own voice. It sounded… different.

“Hey, get off! You’re heavy!” Big Brother complained. Umbreon looked down and skittered away, seeing black paws where his feet should have been. “Little Brother? What happened?”

“I saw it!” Runt squeaked. “A bright light came and ate Big Brother!”

‘Big Brother’, not ‘Biggest Brother’, meaning Umbreon, but Umbreon was right here. He said as much.

“He… smells like him, but… off,” Big Brother said, skittering a safe distance away. “Is that really you, Little Brother?”

“Of course I’m me!” Umbreon growled. “Whatever joke you guys are playing, it’s not funny!”

“But you don’t _look_ like Little Brother,” Big Sister argued. “You look like… like a predator!”

Big Sister didn’t play tricks the way Umbreon, Big Brother and Runt did. She must be telling the truth, but… but Umbreon felt the same! He may look different to them, but he was still Umbreon!

A rustling of the bushes signaled Mama’s return. That’s it! Umbreon will tell on them. Mama doesn’t like it when they’re mean to each other. She won’t let them continue this prank!

“Mama-!” Umbreon bounded forward, only to squeak when a large shape tackled him down, teeth bared around his neck. Umbreon’s ears twitched back as he rolled over onto his stomach. He didn’t know what he did to make Mama angry, but he was sorry!

“Stay down,” Mama growled at him, teeth barely leaving his fur. Umbreon whimpered low in his throat and remained as still as possible. The needle-sharp teeth left his throat and Mama jumped off of him to run to the burrow. Umbreon dared to move the slightest bit to keep her in his sights.

Big Brother, Big Sister, and Runt looked on from the den, eyes wide and fearful. At Mama’s urge, they tumbled after each other out of the Den. Runt got picked up by the scruff of his neck. Umbreon moved to get up and follow, but Mama growled threateningly. He stayed where he was.

Big Brother and Big Sister looked back several times as they disappeared into the brush, but Mama didn’t look back once. Runt’s eyes remained on him the longest, a sad mournful stare before they all disappeared.

Minutes passed and Umbreon remained where he was, not wanting Mama to get mad at him again. He was sure this was punishment for something. He didn’t know what it was, but he was sure that Mama would come back when she wasn’t angry.

So he waited… and waited… and waited.

Umbreon whimpered the longer Mama didn’t return. Maybe, if she heard him, she would return? His calls were soft at first, then louder and louder until-!

_Crack_

Umbreon’s ears twitched at the snap of a twig.

“Mama?” Umbreon perked up. Mama must have heard him! She must have come back for him! “Mama!”

The thing that appeared from the bushes was _not_ Mama.

It was _big_. Bigger than Umbreon had ever seen with two giant claws coming out of its head. Its beady eyes locked onto Umbreon. It’s claws _snap-snapped_ together.

“Aw, a little kit that’s been left behind.” The thing’s voice was not pleasant. “Looks like you’re free game then.”

Umbreon trembled on his paws before another crack sent him running off.

“Hey, that was my _food_!” Umbreon heard the thing yell.

“It was a furred one! They’re messy!”

“But it was a kit! Small enough to fit without much tearing!”

”You’re disgusting. Stick to Kakunas and Metapods.”

Umbreon ran until he could no longer hear their voices. He ran and ran until the night had started to turn to day and his paws felt like they would fall off. Whimpering quietly to himself, he clumsily licked at his pads. They felt warm on his tongue and his mouth felt dry. His stomach growled and he keened.

Where was Mama? He was hungry! And tired! And hurt!

Umbreon just wanted to curl up with his siblings and sleep. He promised to never roughhouse with Big Brother again!

Arceus didn’t agree.

 _“Oh wow, a wild Umbreon_!” Umbreon startled at the strange sounds. There was another… thing, but not like the thing earlier. This thing didn’t have giant claws on its head or menacing eyes.

Umbreon remembered Mama telling them once about ‘Rangers’ –strange beings that weren’t Pokémon and wore not-fur fur to keep warm. Well, the thing definitely wasn’t a Pokémon, did that mean it was a Ranger?

Rangers were nice to Pokémon, right?

Mama said once that Rangers helped sick Pokémon or brought kits back to their families. Mama had even met one. She’d gotten caught in a mudslide. The Ranger had dug her out, cleaned her up and let her go free.

Maybe this Ranger could help Umbreon find his Mama?

“ _I’m so lucky_!” the Ranger squawked at him, making Umbreon’s ears twitch. “ _Go, Pidge_!”

A red and white rock –a Pokeball –flew through the air and exploded into light. A Pidgeotto formed mid-air, wings spread wide and beating.

Umbreon cowered back. This was no Ranger. This was a _Trainer_.

“ _Pidge, use Scratch!”_

“Fight well!” the Pidgeotto screeched as he dove at Umbreon. Umbreon squeaked and ducked down, forming a defensive curl. Talons slashed at him, digging into his flank and hindquarters. Umbreon cried out in pain and jumped up to bite at the fearsome bird.

_“Pidge, dodge!”_

“Thought you could be tricky, did you?” the Pidgeotto squawked as it soared above Umbreon. “Now, my Trainer! He is weak!”

A force hit Umbreon in the neck. The next he knew, it was dark.

He couldn’t see anything. Nothing but a black void around him. Not even the darkest nights of the forest had ever seemed this endless and _scary_.

It was dark.

Umbreon didn’t want to be here.

It was dark.

He wanted his Mama.

It was dark. It was dark _. It was dark!_

Umbreon rebelled against the constricting dark void, slamming against it again and again until, in a flash, light returned.

_“Oh no! It appeared to be caught!”_

“Our fight has yet to finish.”

Umbreon bounded away blindly. The bright light hurt his eyes after the dark, but it was far better than the void –far, far better.

_“Hey, it’s running away! After him, Pidge!”_

“Come at me like a male, coward!”

Umbreon felt the hairs along his spine bristle as the sound of footsteps crashed behind him, giving chase. He picked up the pace, barreling through the bushes, before he suddenly stopped and darted under one.

The trainer and Pidgeotto raced by, not seeing him hidden below.

Umbreon remained frozen in the shade for several minutes, ears twitching as he tracked the two heading away from his hiding spot. He remained that way for longer than he could count, until even the echoes of the footsteps faded from his ears, before he decided to venture out.

His limbs felt stiff and his paws felt bruised from his mad dash through the undergrowth. His hindquarters pulled tightly, the blood having dried in his fur and coated his wounds. His stomach grumbled.

Sniffing the air, Umbreon let out a low whine. He didn’t know where he was. The forest looked nothing like the areas Mama traveled with them. There were fewer trees and bushes, though the grass was high enough for him to hide if he chose to.

But hiding would mean he had some place to get to, right?

Umbreon didn’t know where to go.

_“Cubone, skull bash!”_

Umbreon let out a cry as something rammed into his side. He flew through the air to land several feet away. Pain engulfed his entire flank, making it hard to breathe. A shadow loomed over him, eyes staring out of a skull that was worn like some kind of trophy.

“If you know what’s good for you,” the shadow threatened, a bone club brandished in his hand. “You’ll stay down.”

Umbreon whimpered.

_“Good job, Cubone! Now we can catch him!”_

Something _thunk’ed_ against his hindquarters, making the scratches there flare up painfully. Before he could cry out, Umbreon found himself in the _scary, dark_ void again. He wanted to fight and break free, but his entire body hurt so _badly_ that he couldn’t even move-!

A click and he was free again.

_“All right! Let’s see how powerful a wild Umbreon is-! What? Hey, you’re only level two! You’re not powerful at all! You’re **weak**!”_

Umbreon cowered from the harsh tone. He wasn’t sure what he did to make the Trainer angry, but he was sorry, he really was!

“You’re weak,” Cubone said, eyes sharp like daggers. “To Trainers, if you’re weak, you’re _worthless_.”

“I-I’m not,” Umbreon defended weakly. “I beat Big Brother in every fight!”

“Big Brother?” Cubone scoffed. “Kit’s play. That’s nothing like _real_ battles. You’re in for a rude awakening.”

 _“You’re low-level, low-health, and your stats are horrible! You don’t even have a good **nature**!”_ the Trainer pulled out a Pokeball that Umbreon instinctively knew was his. “ _I don’t need weak Pokémon like you.”_

Between his hands, the Pokeball snapped in half and with it, the tiny, almost unnoticeable bond Umbreon felt to the Trainer. It left him bereft and dizzy.

“ _Scram_!” the Trainer shouted at him. _“Before I decide to use you for EXP farming!”_

Umbreon staggered to his feet and dragged himself away as fast as he could.

He hoped that he would never _ever_ see a trainer for the rest of his _life_ … but it wasn’t meant to be. The scenario he had been subjected to repeated itself again and again _and again_. Everywhere he turned, there were more _Trainers_ , with sharp eyes and harsh words and cruel Pokémon.

They scratched him and bit him and threw sand in his eyes. The Pokémon listened to whatever the Trainers said and Umbreon hated them for it, but he hated the _Trainers_ more.

All they ever did was attack an already injured Umbreon, catch him in a Pokeball and then immediately release him. They didn’t care about him, didn’t heal him like he knew they were supposed to! What’s worse, they looked at Umbreon with those _eyes_.

Those eyes full of disgust and contempt.

They made Umbreon want to curl up in his burrow and hide, but he _couldn’t_! Because that burrow wasn’t Umbreon’s anymore. Mama had left it with his siblings and _she wasn’t coming back_.

 _“Guys, look!”_ A harsh voice called. _“An Umbreon!”_

_“A wild one?”_

_“Wow, lucky, Mitsuhiko!”_

_“I’m gonna catch it!”_

There were more. There were more _Trainers_. Umbreon just wanted to rest after hours, now _days_ , of running, but there were _more_!

Umbreon growled at the Trainer, fur raising along his spine.

_“Go, Ek-!”_

_“Stop! Mitsuhiko!” Another_ Trainer came from the bushes, huge eyes glinting in the light.

_“Eh, Conan-kun?”_

_“Get away from it! All of you!”_ the other Trainer shouted at… the Trainers?

That was different.

_“Conan-kun, that’s not fair! Mitsuhiko saw it first!”_

_“If any of you get near it, you’ll get bit!”_ Whatever the Trainer with big eyes said made the other Trainers flinch and look at Umbreon with fear. _“Back away, slowly. Ayumi, get Haibara and explain to the Professor. Genta, get the milk for tomorrow’s pancakes. Mitsuhiko, call the Pokémon Ranger outpost. The number should be in my bag.”_

The three trainers backed away from Umbreon. Once they reached the bushes, they turned and fled.

Was the exchange some kind of dominance battle? The big-eyed Trainer was stronger, so he got first rights to fighting Umbreon? That… That was okay. Umbreon could take him. One-on-one was fairer than the other trainers had done. Umbreon was strong. He could…

Umbreon’s legs quivered.

No! No, he couldn’t go down! It didn’t matter if his paws hurt from running or his side still ached from that Cubone or his hindquarters from that Pidgeotto! It didn’t matter if he was injured! Umbreon couldn’t afford to show weakness! He couldn’t-!

The Trainer sat down.

Umbreon took a step back, but… the way the Trainer sat, hands out front, knees angled outwards… it reminded Umbreon of Big Brother or Big Sister when they were patiently waiting for Mama to get back. They’d sit back on their tails and watch the burrow entrance with their paws kneading at the dirt in front of them.

This Trainer was doing the same. Was he waiting for his Mama? Someone else?

If he was waiting, he wouldn’t attack Umbreon, right?

So Umbreon could rest, just a little bit, right?

Umbreon meant to ease himself down, but his legs collapsed underneath him instead, landing him on his stomach, but that’s okay. His stomach was soft and squishy –better to be shielded by the ground than attacked there.

Oh, but wait. Digletts could attack him from underground, couldn’t they?

Out of the corner of his eye, Umbreon saw movement and whipped his head around to see.

The Big-eyed Trainer scooted forward, freezing still when Umbreon lifted his head. Umbreon put his head back down and the Trainer scooted forward again, like Umbreon _couldn’t see what he was doing_. It was like that absurd game Runt liked to play, inching forward to get the drop on Umbreon even though he could _see him right there_.

Runt was bad at sneak attacks.

This Trainer was also bad at sneak attacks.

Umbreon listed to the side, his vision going blurry. His breath, thin and gasping, had yet to settle into its normal rhythm after his last flight. Was there some kind of pollen in the air? Oddish were known to do that from time to time.

Umbreon didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until he found fingers in his mouth. A salty taste made what little saliva he had left gather on his tongue. Umbreon swallowed weakly, so, _so_ thirsty after all his battling and running and his mama leaving him-!

“ _Just as I thought,_ ” the Trainer said, close enough to shove fingers in Umbreon’s mouth. _Why_ did he put fingers in Umbreon’s mouth? Didn’t the Trainer know Umbreon could bite him? _“Your milk teeth haven’t fallen out yet. I knew you looked small, but I had hoped it wasn’t… It’s okay now. We’ve got something that should make you feel a little better.”_

 _“Conan-kun! I brought Ai-chan and Genta brought the milk_!” One of the other trainers had returned, but Umbreon couldn’t bring himself to care. Maybe… maybe if he didn’t put up a fight, they wouldn’t call out their Pokémon. Maybe the Trainers would catch him in a Pokeball, see how weak he was, and then release him. Maybe he wouldn’t have to get hurt again.

_“Is that what I think it is?”_

_“Yeah. An Eevee cub evolved into an Umbreon, then I’m guessing its mother abandoned it. You can tell it’s dehydrated and underfed. Can’t have been more than two days, but it’s on the edge.”_

_“Not only that. Scratches on its hindquarters and the way its breathing lightly to avoid moving its ribs –both signs of encounters with other trainers.”_

_“Hah?! Are you saying Trainers fought with Umbreon and hurt it? Why didn’t they catch it!?”_

_“They likely did, Ayumi, but when they saw it was only level two or three, they were disappointed and released it.”_

_“Without at least healing it or taking it to a Pokémon Center?”_

_“Not everyone is nice like you, Genta. Anyway, you brought the MooMoo milk, right?”_

_“Oh yeah!”_

_“Haibara?”_

_“Just be lucky I thought to grab a rubber glove –and that we brought some new extra ones for cleaning dishes.”_

_“I knew you’d figure it out when I had Genta get milk and Mitsuhiko call the Ranger Outpost.”_

_“I **seriously** want to punch you right now.”_

The Trainers wouldn’t stop chittering at each other over Umbreon’s head. Were they figuring out who would catch him? It wouldn’t matter in the end. They’d send Umbreon off like the others had.

Something shifted under Umbreon’s snout. He wrinkled his nose against the harsh chemical not-natural smell, but underneath that… underneath that was…

Milk scent.

 _Mama_? Umbreon licked at the milk scent, feeling moisture collect on his tongue. It tasted off, not like Mama’s but… Umbreon was so _hungry_. It was the only food he’d found in two _days_.

With a purr, he latched on, sucking as hard as his dry mouth would let him. The liquid was slightly cold, almost enough to make Umbreon stop nursing, but not quite. As he continued, it started to warm pleasantly and fill his aching tummy nicely. He kneaded his paws, wanting to push out more and more. His tummy was getting full, but he was scared that it might be his last meal for a while. He needed to take all he could get.

_“Haibara, pinch it off.”_

_“Conan-kun? But he’s still hungry! Haibara!”_ The milk slowed to a stop.

 _“He’s right. If it keeps eating, it could make itself sick.”_ Umbreon whined, pawing at the source and suckling hard, but nothing else came out.

_“Then, it may not want to eat at all.”_

_“Poor Umbreon…”_

_“Conan! I called the outpost! They said someone was already out in the reserve, so they’ll be here in five minutes!”_

_“Good job, Mitsuhiko.”_ A hand, _soft-soft-not-dangerous_ , stroked Umbreon’s ear as something covered his cold body. With a full belly and warming fur, Umbreon felt his eyes closing. “ _It’s okay. You can sleep_.”

But… Umbreon couldn’t sleep, right? Because the Trainers were there. They would attack him. They would catch him. They would-!

But they hadn’t. Umbreon hadn’t seen a Pokeball since the beginning, not other Pokémon either. Could it be that… these were Baby Trainers? That hadn’t grown up to hurt Umbreon yet? They didn’t have the milk-scent of baby Pokémon like Umbreon, but their scents were still soft, not like those of the Trainers earlier.

While his mind ran in circles over and over again, Umbreon fell into a light doze. His ears twitched at the noises of the Baby Trainers, but other than that, Umbreon didn’t stir. The Baby Trainers were leaving him alone with the exception of the one with big eyes. That one occasionally rubbed at Umbreon’s head and the base of his ears –places that felt unreasonably good. What’s more, the Baby Trainer stroked his fur the right way, the way Mama always had. It left it sticking up in funny tufts, but Umbreon didn’t care because it was _familiar_ and _all he had left of Mama_.

He knew she wasn’t coming back, not for him.

 _“Are you the ones that called for a Pokémon Ranger?”_ Umbreon twitched at the new voice. It was deeper –not a Baby Trainer. “ _Your grandfather pointed me in this direction. Where’s the injured Pokémon?”_

 _“Right here_.” That was the Big-Eyed Trainer. Umbreon could recognize that one’s voice. “ _It’s an Umbreon. He’s suffering from dehydration and exhaustion. He also had some battle wounds from run-ins with other trainers, so he’s wary.”_

 _“My, aren’t you knowledgeable.”_ The warm thing over Umbreon’s body lifted up and, no, bad! Now it was cold! This Trainer was bad! “ _Wow, that’s a tiny thing_.”

“ _He still has his milk teeth._ ” The Big-eyed Trainer spoke again. _“I’m guessing he accidentally evolved and his mother abandoned him because of it.”_

 _“That’s horrible, but… it’s not the first time_.” A hand, _too big_ , reached for Umbreon. He lashed out, scratching the hand, defending himself. The milk in his belly sloshed and he swallowed to keep from letting it back up. “ _Feisty_!”

“ _I told you he’s wary_.” The Baby Trainers backed up, all but the Big-eyed one. “ _You said this happened before? Often? What’s the procedure?”_

_“Typically, we pair them with a Ranger or Trainer to raise them. They get too used to humans, so they can’t be released into the wild, but this guy…”_

_“The fact that he’s attacked you means a trainer or Ranger won’t work.”_

_“No human will. And we don’t keep Eevee mothers on hand –rare as they are. If he were a Pidgey or Rattata, we’d have a solution, but this little guy… without a Trainer, he’d be put down.”_

_“No!”_

_“You can’t!”_

_“He’s just a baby!”_

_“I’m his trainer.”_ Silence rang after the Big-eyed Baby Trainer spoke.

_“C-Conan!”_

“ _Sorry, Mitsuhiko. I know you saw him first, but will you give him to me?”_ a hand, _smaller, weaker_ , tentatively brushed Umbreon’s head. Umbreon’s ears flicked down of their own accord, but Umbreon didn’t lash out like he did to the Trainer. Baby Trainers were _different_. They didn’t _attack_ him. Instead, they fed him and kept him warm and brushed him like Mama had.

He’s sad they had to evolve into Trainers.

_“But… I didn’t catch-?”_

_“He seems to treat you like his trainer already. Why don’t you see if he’ll go with you?”_

“ _Un_!” the Big-eyed Baby Trainer took his hand away to reach for something else –oh.

It was a Pokeball.

Umbreon lowered his ears. It was time for that then? Well… at least they fed him? And petted him? And didn’t attack him? Umbreon… would have liked if he’d had more time, but…

He had come to know how the world worked –and Trainers, even Baby ones. That Cubone was right. It really was a rude awakening.

“ _Hey…_ ” The Big-eyed Baby Trainer stroked at Umbreon’s forehead, not unlike the way the Runt would lick at him to get his attention. _“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. But we need to get you to a Pokémon Center to get you healed up. I won’t make you do it, but… would you like to come with me?”_

He held out the Pokeball –didn’t throw it, didn’t shove it –just held it in his hand, waiting for Umbreon to do something. Umbreon _didn’t want to_ , but… the faster he did it, the sooner this would all be over.

He pushed the little circle with his forehead, ears low in resignation. It was dark inside and scary, but Umbreon withheld the urge to escape. If he did, he’d have to do it over and over again until the Big-eyed Baby Trainer was satisfied and Umbreon… just wanted it to be _over_.

Just when he thought he couldn’t hold back anymore, a now familiar rush tickled his fur and Umbreon found himself outside again. His ears slicked back as his eyes found the ground.

This was it.

This was when the Baby Trainer would realize how weak he was, how much of a waste Umbreon was, how much of a burden-!

 _“_ _Hi_ , Umbreon,” the Big-eyed Trainer said, a careful hand petting at Umbreon’s forehead. Umbreon’s ears twitched at the sound of his name. “ _Welcome to the team_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say 'Good Job!', 'Update soon!' or 'Longer please!', just leave a Kudo. 
> 
> If you have actual constructive criticism, please leave a comment below. I'm always looking to improve my skills, so any advice helps.


End file.
